It is increasingly common for medical devices to be electronic providing functionality from electrical circuits powered by onboard batteries. Additional components such as sensors, piezo-electric elements, transceivers, and storage media may also be integrated into the medical device. Proper function of electrical medical devices requires that all components and assembly materials are suitable for extended use on or within a human body, and thus will not corrode or introduce toxic elements to the patient. Costs associated with manufacturing implant grade circuits and electrical components may be high and the manufacturing process time consuming.